guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive14
Oh no... Russian? (first spam) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Entrea, you are a sonofabitch. 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::EN-PEE-AE. ♥Misfate♥ 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Its ok, she's attacking my mom, not me (bad Maui) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I hate his mom. 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) rofl Your videos are hilarous. --Shadowcrest 22:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. :] 01:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::You have a deeper voice than I do. Interpret that statement however you will [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' :::I demand vent. 02:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::BTW since you are so very obsessed with calling me a he, I will agree to speak on your vent IF you take a vow of celibacy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Celibacy? Don't you mean secrecy? 02:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I mean celibacy. Why should I keep you quiet when I can keep you bored and frustrated for just as long?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it too late for me to say I'm really a girl? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, considering I don't enjoy sex... Done and done. Get in vent, fagzor. EC. You get in vent too, blue. :P 02:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, no deal until you make a blood oath.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have a microphone and I'm currently on my school comps. And after watching (listening) to some of your videos on toutube, you intimidate me. It would be obvious who would wear the pants in the relationship [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That depends. Are they designer pants? 02:19, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm as much of a nerd as you are, only pants I have are the ones my mummy-darling bought for me many moons back [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:21, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's okay, if you really are a girl, you wouldn't have to wear any. I like my women naked and... I think we should stop this conversation right now. 02:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sorry, you took a blood oath, no nakey womens for you :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've been working out a bit, I'm sure you'll love to see my body [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Homosexual relations don't break the celibacy vow. I'm stopping that thought before I offend our resident Catholics. 02:28, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Damn, Aluminumed again!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :thinking about some girl on girl action makes me hot [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Get those pictures of Liz yourself uploaded faster imo. 02:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Only after you guess my nationality first [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Aryan.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Czechoslovakian. What do I win? 02:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I will give a hint. I am not from any European, African nor American Continent [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Antarctica-in (Talk • ) 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Australian! Or Asian, I suppose. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, duh. You're either Aussie or, like, Japanese or something, since you claim to be at school right now. Anyway I'm going to archive, the page is laggy, but I'll copy over this convo. 02:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Martian. ♥Misfate♥ 02:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I live in a great country surrounded completely by water. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then you could be British. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Korean? ♥Misfate♥ 02:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::NEW ZEAJAPANIPPINES! 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Taiwanese! Sri Lankan! Indonese! Phillipino! Micronesian! (Korea's not an island, idiot) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Icelandish? Greenlandish? Islandish?-- 02:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: A _ _ _ _ a l _ a - you should be able to guess where I live now [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:50, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :on a side note. stop edit-conflicting me damnit [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:50, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hangman! I guess "A"! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::6 edit conflicts. ♥Misfate♥ 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Z. ♥Misfate♥ 02:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I love hangman. L! 02:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::obviously you are (nine-letter-word)-ish-- 02:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::AUSTRALIAN? ♥Misfate♥ 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We guessed that already. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I do not live in Australian [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::We already said Australia twice. The answer must be Airrhajsa Arrrrarra. 02:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Indonesia fools --Gimmethegepgun 02:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) edit conflict. ♥Misfate♥ 02:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You guys are confused. You were talking about where I was born back there, now we're trying to discover where I live [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lives in Australia, not Australian --Gimmethegepgun 02:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::wikipedia:List_of_countries#A-- 02:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Abkhazia ♥Misfate♥ 02:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Or he lives in Arrrrarra and is not Airrhajsan. 02:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) So... many... weird... names... with... 'a'... in... them... making... rellik.... dizzy..... must... bash... head... against... brick... wall..... to... preserve.... sanity..... [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' :Page is broken-- 03:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also preserve margins amirite. Forced RI! 03:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm in ur spacing, foileeng ur planz --Gimmethegepgun 03:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to the Above Conversation D: 04:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to a Nonexistent Conversation Why yes Jenkins, I will be retiring to my luxurious four-poster bed at this time. Please bring up the warm milk and macadamia nuts, you know that I simply cannot rest my eyes without them. I shall awake promptly at half-past-seven, please have the Rolls drawn up to the front gate by fifteen minutes afore nine. We mustn't keep Mr. Clooney waiting, he's been wanting me to take breakfast with him for ever so long. Good night Jenkins. Oh, and please beat Felix Omni about the head and neck when next you see him, there's a good chap. 05:44, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh good RandomTime 05:46, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Accenting simply like that is like expressing an exclamation mark verbally with no words. Sure, you can do it... but why? — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In Response to the Response of a Nonexistent Conversation Spam-- 05:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) The Forest Of The Babelfish it is nice to see all the babelfish woodland creatures have returned speaking babelfish; and of course there are new woodland creatures that have came that don't speak babelfish. As the almight Sylvari of The Babelfish Forest, I order all non babelfish speaking woodland creatures to have there judgment passed upon by the Babelfish Goddess Maui (a.k.a. Razi, lennar, w/e the fu*k her name is). If the non babelfish speaking woodland creatures do not learn babelfish within 3 days of seeing the almighty Babelfish Goddess they will be eaten by Maui's most loyal servent, THE TALKING FISH! *long echo* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Que the dramatic music --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:08, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Не спровоцировать меня, мне нужно спать.-- 06:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Did you mean "cue?" 06:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Wutsa servent? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::lol @ lennar btw 08:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::STOP SPEAKING ENGLISH, OR ILL FEED U TO TEH TLAKING FISH! --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::But, idk what a TLAKING FISH iz... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Technically they could be speaking the Fish's English... 16:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Soplame la vela! reanor 16:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm using "Go Away!" on Shadowphoenix! — Warw/Wick 17:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@ May, your a meanie face *sniff*; @ Maui, true almighty babelfish goddess --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hoigh! Ms. Super Ego -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::no sir i am not ms. freud sir 17:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) msn Do you have a account. If you answered yes to the previous question then what is it? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :You brazen cur, I will stomp your face into dust. 05:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Up yours you square [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:11, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Orite 05:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::kk [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I have it. lol reanor 06:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::TESTOSTERONE HOOOOO! It's dayseeder_jack@hotmail.com and hurry up and record this information so I can take it off my talkpage GOGOGO 17:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::hehehe now I can spam Maui through MSN, what fun! lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ooooohhhhh nnnnoooo. MSN needs moar babelfish apps. 17:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Woot, we had a great big Gwiki confrence last night, and I think we'll have one tonight, randomtime@randomtimessstuff.tk is my addy btw, if you want/need (the email address or url won't work) RandomTime 17:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks for reminding me, RT. I'll put logs up on the wiki now. — Warw/Wick 17:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) No you won't, all participents need to give permission, and viper gave express disaproval of posting of logs, as did I RandomTime 17:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would I need that to add, meaning, your MSN address? damn confusing sub-convos? You already added me, Mr. Fastfingers. D: 17:29, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::He meant May needed permission of everyone to post the logs... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::And I''' meant, why is he giving me his MSN address when he had already added me? 18:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oic. To rellik perhaps? That's my guess --- -- (s)talkpage 18:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::While on the topic of trading MSN addies, mine is conversationss@gmail.com, yeah last night was really fun but as of right now some people are already sleep. Damn time zones D; Oh and while I have the attention '''MAY GET ON VENT WHEN WE REQUIRE IT. PS: If I'm being added, please identify thy self :)image:Rvngt_sig.png 22:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well you msn druggies! I wake up, and literally have over a dozen msn messages sitting at the bottom of my taskbar... Jesus Christ! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 22:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, let's start one up right neows! image:Rvngt_sig.png 23:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I hate you Maui [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I was bored so I decided to spam ur talk page! I9ciR9qR1dU --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:38, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :OMFG that song plays CONSTANTLY at work. You wench! Luckily I like it. B] 03:42, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think she is trying to act 20 in the vid, and she clearly is not :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hahaha, no kidding. But I just remembered why I had such a big crush on J. Timberlake when I was. Like. Twelve. 03:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think if he sahves that ugly beard he would be cute again, but with it he is blah --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Never understood pop music... O_o And anyone who thinks Timberlake is hot is a redneck pedophile. RoseOfKali 04:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL, and I like how I got a "Maui All Inclusive Resort" ad on your talkpage. :P RoseOfKali 04:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wait, Maui isn't twelve? image:Rvngt_sig.png 04:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::LOL at both the resort and the pedophile thing. xD What can I say? I like a man who can dance on cars. 04:18, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::May gets ads for housing in Warwickshire. — Nova — ( ) 02:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Ahh! I clicked on one of your videos and now it won't stop! I even clicked out of the page and your rant on RA won't end! Stop haunting me! D= --[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 04:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :MUWHHHAHHHAHHAHHWHAHHAHA --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh crap forgot to sign in as Maui -- ''Shadowphoenix'' 04:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Video won't load, I wanna see what the fuss is all about image:Rvngt_sig.png 04:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::There is no Maui, only Zuul. 04:20, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well according to GWW urband legends we are infact all Anja =O --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I figured it out, i Ctrl clicked the video, which made it pop up in another tab. /doh--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 16:26, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::LOL! Good one DNA! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lolz. selfowned --- -- (s)talkpage 17:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Maui supports the Zaishen /copperspear? ♥Misfate♥ 05:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :/fakerank gogogo! I want a silver spear though, since a lot of my characters have silver or white armor. 05:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I want a Phoenix with a bunch of gold weapons going through it. ♥Misfate♥ 05:15, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::I want to use emotes instead of skills to deal damage. 05:15, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Misfate, go for dragon imo. 05:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Quit not responding to me in-game btw. 05:25, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I am in need of a..... New video for my collection, get on ur webcam rant about something random gogogogogogo --''Shadowphoenix'' 09:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Your userpage did not move either. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Maui&curid=145125&diff=1279106&oldid=1279027 Misfate's got company, I see. :P Lord Belar 01:47, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Now that I have my silver spear, I have decided it shall become golden, with a silver hammer to keep it company. :o 01:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::You'd better win a monthly AT or two, it'll get you there faster. Lord Belar 02:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::I am pro at predicting, it's okay. D: 02:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Then share the wisdom, I say. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:47, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Devona "goes rouge huh". So, she often turns red? I thought she was quite well with keeping her temper? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :No shit sherlock. The kid that edited it said Devona often "goes rouge." 19:38, 13 May 2008 (UTC) it's six am. Do you know where your children are channeling their creative energy? :To the tune of Linkin Park's In the End. :Presenting HA Match: In the End. :(It starts with) :One nub / I don’t know why :I never really thought I'd give HA a try :I've got the team psyched / And running sick spikes :To haxxor this fight :All I know :Is my party's "Charge!'d" and coming :They're all buffed so you better start running :Who needs Ursan? We got SF, hey :Burn your life away :Can't you feel? :You didn't have SoA :Monk's been P-Blocked, Derv MIA :Trying to hold on / As we use Disarm :Wasted it all as you :Err-Se-Ven :You ran a frontline sway and though you're blockin' away / We got Rigor :What it meant to me / will eventually be / a memory / of a match when :You tried so hard :And got so far :But in the end :You went up against rawr :Your monk has died :Your warrior's Blind :And in the end :You went up against rawr :One nub / I don't know why :I never really thought I'd give HA a try :I've got the team psyched / And running sick spikes :I commend you guys, how :You tried so hard :In spite of the way we were ganking you :Free faction, we should be thanking you :Remembering all the times I was shanking you :I'm surprised you're still in (Halls) :Impale's not the way it was before :You shouldn't even pressure with it anymore :Not like you spiked me back then :But the Deep Wound gets to you :In the end :You ran a frontline sway and though you're blockin' away / We got Rigor :What it meant to me / will eventually be / a memory / of a match when :You tried so hard :And got so far :But in the end :You went up against rawr :Your monk has died :Your warrior's Blind :And in the end :You went up against rawr :Your Tainted Flesh got ripped :Your Guardian has been stripped :And through all this :We will hold the Halls, you know :Your Tainted Flesh got ripped :Your Guardian has been stripped :And through all this :We will hold the Halls, you know :You tried so hard :And got so far :But in the end :You went up against rawr :Your monk has died :Your warrior's Blind :So in the end :You ran an EoE bomb... i think i seriously need some goddamn sleep. 10:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :OMG, get some sleep! [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:03, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::No don't get sleep... that is awesome as hell! Props! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:25, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::This is wrong, get laid, and then some sleep. reanor 17:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Linkin park......?-- 18:00, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Interestingly, I feel less refreshed after a full night's sleep. And thanks Isk8, haha. :] 18:38, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would be more than happy to assist with Ereanor's suggestion. ^_^ (Talk • ) 21:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I would be more than happy to crush your spine like an accordian. 02:41, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not going to happen anyway, she took the blood oath of a vow of celibacy to hear me speak.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 02:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::_ ::::Hidden stalking message, Blue? reanor 05:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Because you totally have the room to accuse people of stalking Maui, lol — Powersurge360Violencia 05:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That made me lol, Surge. :] 05:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, yeah, I should own the copyright or something. reanor 05:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Epic song, I even loaded up the audio so I could sing along ;) ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ereanor, you're slowing moving up the list of "People to smash with blunt objects." 05:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::LOL Icy. Epic YouTube video in the making, I'm sure. 05:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea... I'm one of those people who sing very well in their mom's eyes. ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::It's kind of wet in there, isn't it? 05:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::WTB Chumab's Pride! reanor 05:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I was going to say "I don't get it," but then I got it. 05:57, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What a way to end my day before heading to bed, good stuff. Did you really make that shit up? I can't decide whether I should bump up the respect points or lose some. I mean, why Linkin Park? image:Rvngt_sig.png 05:57, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You know what's interesting? I clearly posted before you, yet Recent Changes begs to differ. 06:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I like the parody. I sung along to this music. My favourite line was "In spite of the way we were ganking you / Free faction, we should be thanking you", but I also really liked "You didn't have SoA / Monk's been P-Blocked, Derv MIA". Good stuff! -- Dashface msn —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Blue.rellik ( ) }. Here, Rather than There Why is it that time after time we have such petty bickering on this wiki? What does it matter whether or not the pixilated representation of someone ran headlong into a mob of sadistic programming? What does it matter that someone notices and calls the on it? This is the fansite for a GAME. This is not a war zone, this is not a political forum, this is not even a real physical place. Nothing that happens here will EVER affect you in anyway unless you allow it to. Let the game be fun. Let the website be informative. Don't let yourself be taken up with petty bickering. In short, calm the hell down. (not addressed to Maui, just put on the talk page with the most traffic) — Powersurge360Violencia 07:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm confused. 07:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Address to wikidrama, like the Rellik junk that just happened, Warwick crap from a few weeks back. Just expressing a general frustration and putting it "here, rather than there" with there being pages that don't exist anymore. Your page gets the most traffic and you're often involved with the drama to some extent. Hence, here it is. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Not so much traffic anymore. And I was only involved in that bullshit because rellik is my friend, and Felix would not respect that. I'm not even referring to that /Noob page. He constantly attacks rellik when I am talking to him (Felix) on MSN. 07:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Finals. I'm sure when it's over you'll be in the limelight again. But yeah, I get that you're frustrated too, but keep in mind that posting your thoughts here is like spray painting a building. Gotta be careful how many candles you light when trying to illuminate a fireworks factory. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't use metaphors with me right now, I'm angry, beaten and mean. 07:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::lol, Cheer up emo Maui! To quote an awesome comedian... "Whenever I'm down, I just think about the Siamese twin who shares his asshole with his gay brother, whose boyfriend is coming over in an hour." — Powersurge360Violencia 07:57, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I said nothing about being emo. But that did make me smile a bit. 07:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My standard, "life is nice, be happy" statement. Modified for your own suiting. Guess I'm going to bed now, considering I'm supposed to wake up in two hours. oh boy... — Powersurge360Violencia 08:02, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You know, Surge? We're still a community after all. We're still real ppl with real concerns, so this is real drama, and therefore, worth living. reanor 04:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC)